


【悠泰】有个酒味的alpha是什么感受？

by az50825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825
Summary: 5/11直播後的腦洞酒味Ax甜巧克力O
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 8





	【悠泰】有个酒味的alpha是什么感受？

  
「泰容哥提议喝啤酒，但是我吃药所以拒绝了」李楷灿解释完

「你说泰容哥提议喝酒吗？」所有成员开始起哄

中本悠太板着脸拍手，假装他有融入这次的玩笑里。

下了直播李泰容回到自己的房间，等待大家点的外卖。

叩—叩—叩 

礼貌的三下敲门声，李泰容不用想都知道谁来了

起身开门就看到面无表情的中本悠太。

  
「泰容呀 想喝酒？」中本悠太关好房门、反锁。

说完中本悠太就抬手撕掉自己的抑制贴，大量的酒气溢出。

带着青草香和山菜涩味虽然有点苦，但闻起来就像中本悠太一样清爽。

李泰容的酒量全团皆知的差，他的alpha信息素味道是日本清酒，闻久了他就醉，每次都被狠狠的压在床上操哭还配合著中本悠太讲一些骚话。

「我就想喝一点啤酒而已」

李泰容拉着中本悠太的手撒娇，中本悠太占有欲大的不行，没好好哄李泰容等等根本没机会吃到宵夜。

中本悠太没说话，伸手就撕掉了李泰容颈上抑制贴，凸起的Omega腺体被温热的大手揉捏，腺体被揉的肿胀加上清酒味的信息素，让李泰容夹紧腿靠在中本悠太身上。

Omega的服软很受用，中本悠太露出了进房的第一个笑推着李泰容上床，低头接吻。

丰厚的下唇被轻咬吸允，发出让人害羞的啾啾声，手掀起宽大的卫衣拨弄乳首，酒的味道让李泰容晕乎乎的，两颊都染上红晕任由中本悠太摆弄。

「泰容不是想喝酒吗？」中本悠太亲亲李泰容无意识嘟着的嘴

「嗯！想喝」微醺的李泰容嘟嘴，眨眨大眼点头

李泰容被拉到床边坐好

「那来喝吧」

中本悠太指着隆起的裤裆，站在李泰容面前。

嘴巴被塞满，舌头舔弄着尿道口分泌出的液体，咸咸的还有着清酒的果酸及涩味。

没尝几口李泰容就醉了，平常容易害羞的李泰容喝醉后什么事都做得出来，握住阴茎从囊袋开始舔，粗糙的舌面舔过冠状沟，刺激中本悠太发出喘息，一下一下的舔舐龟头，尿道口一直被湿软的舌头舔过，手也没闲着不断套弄柱体。

中本悠太扶着李泰容的脸，龟头在李泰容唇上蹭几下，射出液体。

感觉唇上沾染液体李泰容舔了舔，没喝过真正的清酒，但中本悠太说过有些清酒没有像名字那样清爽反而浓厚带黏着感，搞不好清酒就是这样触感，喝醉的李泰容这样想着把唇上的精液舔的一干二净。

看着满嘴液体的人，中本悠太忍不住笑明天清醒的Omega又要抱怨了，抬起李泰容的下巴接吻，有清酒的苦涩还有李泰容甜巧克力信息素味。

  
alpha信息素影响李泰容的棉裤早已湿了一片，  
下身被脱个精光，身上剩件橘红色卫衣，黑色的床衬着让肌肤看起来更加白皙。

  
Omega天生韧性好用来接受alpha的入侵，湿透的小穴几乎不用扩张，中本悠太抵着性器一插到底，Omega发出像小猫的哼唧。

李泰容瘦的不行唯一长胖的迹象又在脸，没肉的屁股加上那双细到不行的双腿，中本悠太有种真的会把李泰容操坏的感觉。

湿热的内壁吸附着侵入的肉柱，李泰容手挂在中本悠太肩上，双腿大开接受抽插。

「泰容 想不想被吃乳首 嗯？」

中本悠太哄着神智不清的李泰容做些淫荡事

「自己把衣服拉开，让我吃」

平坦的胸膛露出，小巧的乳头马上被吃进嘴里。

褐色的乳头被吸的硬挺沾上水光，怎么看都色气满满，想到李泰容多次舞台都露出胸部，中本悠太忍不住拉扯脆弱的乳头，alpha占有欲爆发出浓浓的清酒味。

台上强烈，台下软萌这是大家都知道，当李泰容被操的呻吟，用着软软的声音跟中本悠太喊疼，中本悠太马上放开手施虐的手，拉着李泰容十指紧扣。

红肿的乳首在白皙的胸膛上特别明显，中本悠太低头亲了亲翘起的乳首。

「泰容怀孕后会有奶水吧？」

  
「唔...不知道」

alpha的阴茎在体内缓缓摩擦像在寻找什么。

「悠太...嗯..现在不是发情期」知道了alpha的意图李泰容夹紧了双腿。

「没事的，泰容会为我打开的对不对」

腿一下就被中本悠太轻易分开

「你上面的嘴喝过酒了，怎么不让下面的嘴喝呢？好自私啊泰容」

  
「泰容的奶水是不是也巧克力味？」

  
一句句骚话，穴肉跟着绞紧肉柱，中本悠太丝毫不受影响的大力抽插。

「我们队长给我生个宝宝吧，宝宝一定很好看的，粉丝也会喜欢」

「嗯..不行..别」

中本悠太终于找到在非发情期不明显的小缝，性器狠狠的往那里插入，Omega的生殖腔被强行打开，生殖腔主动吸附着龟头，中本悠太每一下都用力的撞进最深处，有点酒醉的李泰容瞬间清醒。

「悠..太..不可以」李泰容能感受到生殖腔不顾大脑反对的为中本悠太打开，alpha性器根部逐渐肿大成结。

成结后的疼痛感让李泰容哭了出来，生殖腔被温热的液体大量浇灌，长时间的射精让原本平坦的小腹有些隆起。

李泰容在床上啜泣，早就被中本悠太标记，每一次发情期中本悠太都体贴的戴套，知道李泰容喜欢在舞台上发光发热不想怀孕。

中本悠太捞起哭不停的人进怀里，释放信息素安抚

「别哭啦，我有准备避孕药」

「不会怀孕的」中本悠太轻声细语地哄着李泰容

紧紧抱住怀里瘦弱的Omega，时不时的亲吻等李泰容缓和。

泛着水光的大眼狠狠瞪着中本悠太

「好可爱啊 泰容」中本悠太又是一顿狂亲

「走开 我要吃药」李泰容不满的推开alpha

自觉做得太过分的中本悠太，下床倒水拿出在口袋的避孕药。

「对不起啦泰容，你找楷灿喝酒，不找我就有点吃醋」

「我跟Omega喝酒你也要吃醋，避孕药都准备好你是预谋犯案吧」

「对不起泰容」知道李泰容受不了撒娇，中本悠太用尽全力撒娇道歉

「...下次不可以了」看着撒娇就容易心软

「知道了，泰容想生宝宝的时候再告诉我吧！」alpha扬起著名的治愈微笑

李泰容无奈的笑着说好。

  
有个酒味的alpha是什么感受？

就是会被弄醉，然后被压在床上讲淫荡的话后被操哭。

还吃不到宵夜。


End file.
